Dayshift
by PoisonousKing
Summary: Mike Schmidt has just gotten a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He's working as the security guard during the day this time. What shenanigans will the employees get up too?
1. Chapter 1

-Michael Schmidt looked in the mirror, his brown hair was a mess. It covered one of his blue eyes, giving him an edgy emo vibe. He snorted at the thought. He grabbed the comb that lay on the bathroom side and combed his hair out of his face. Today would be his first day at his new job and he couldn't go in looking like a slob. Mike reached out and pulled an old toothbrush from a cup that he placed in the bathroom and squeezed out some toothpaste onto it. His mind wandered to his interview with the manager.

_Mike sat on a wooden chair facing his manager, only operated by a large desk. He decided to dress casually smart for his interview. From the ad, it sounded like Freddy's was desperate. _

_"So, Michael Schmitd, that is your name, yes?" The elderly black man asked, interrupting Michael's train of thought. He looked Mike in the eyes._

_"Yes, it is, Sir." _

_Please, " The black man chuckled."Call me Carl. Carl Diego." _

_Michael nodded in return. Carl shifted in his seat so that his elbows were propped on the desk, he smiled at Mike before speaking again. "So, why do you want this job and what gave you the idea to come here out of all places?" _

_"I need to pay my rent, and my friend said that maybe I could get a job here, the ad also helped," Mike added at the end. The greying man opposite him raised an eyebrow."My friend, you mean Nate, right?" _

A loud bang echoed around the bathroom, jerking Mike out of his trance.

"Mike, we leave in ten!" A deep, masculine voice called out. "Sabrina is waiting in the car and you know how she gets when she's bored."

"Be out in a few, Nate, just gotta put my uniform on! I don't think anyone wants to see my naked ass." A hearty chuckle was the only notion that he even heard him. In Mike's opinion, Nate was an absolute unit. The monster of a man that he called his friend was very serious about bodybuilding.

Mike picked up his folded uniform, it had dark blue trousers, a pale blue, button-up shirt, a heavy contrast to the dark purple version worn by the night guard. The uniform also came with a black tie and a hat with 'security' written across the brim. He quickly put it on and dashed out the door.

He walked through the apartment that he shared with Nate and Sabrina and opened the door.

By the time he left the building, Nate was already sat in the front of the car, in the middle of a deep kiss with Sabrina. Mike opened the back door and slid in.

"Get a room, guys."

Nate broke up the kiss with a laugh. Sabrina turned around and looked at him. Her black hair flowing wildly and emerald eyes staring into his soul.

"I'll have you know that this is _my _car, Schmitd, I can very much do what I want to in here." She smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go before we're late."

Sabrina giggled. "For once I agree with you, Schmidt." She pulled out of the parking spot and drove off.

* * *

"Dad?"

"Dad? Come on wake up."

Henry Emily woke up. He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned."What time is it, Charlie?"

"Half-past 8? Why?" Charlie asked, wearing her pyjamas. She lobbed her weight against her dad, Henry grunted at the impact and snaked his arm around her shoulder and started to twirl her long, black strands of hair around his smiled softly at his daughter. "That's a bit early don't you think, Char?"

"Dad... Are you forgetting your promise?" Charlie pouted at her father, snuggling further into his body like a worm. Henry chuckled. He moved his hand to trace down the side of her cheek, being careful to avoid the scar that resided there. He frowned at the memory of what caused it. He quickly erased the thought and turned his attention back to his daughter's vibrant green eye's. For a moment the eyes turned bloodshot and dull. He blinked feverishly and desperately tried not to let his emotions affect Charlie.

"Of course not darling, Freddy's is only a twenty-minute walk. And it doesn't even open until half nine."

"You sure?"

"Charlie... I own Freddy's. I think I know when it opens."

Father and daughter hugged each other for another couple of minutes, content with each other's embrace.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you frowning about? It wasn't something I said, was it?"

Henry sighed and glanced down at his daughter."No, it wasn't something you said, just... Just thinking what your mother did to you, that's all."

Charlie's eyes watered slightly."So it was my fault then..."

Henry's hazel eye widened."No, no, " He wiped his daughter's tears off her cheek."None of it was your fault, darling. If anything I married the wrong woman." Charlie wormed herself further into her father's arms and said nothing, she seemed soothed though, so that was a win in his book.

Charlie snorted into her father's arm.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"She was a crazy bitch." Charlie answered, barely restraining her laughter. Henry lifted a brow.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Chloe."

"Ah, of course."

A couple of minutes passed and Henry spoke again."Hey, Char... Would you mind letting your dad get up?"

Charlie giggled and hugged him tighter. "We have plenty of time, just like you said." Henry sighed and accepted his fate. Death from hugging by his daughter. What a way to go...

Henry smirked to himself and reached his hands under his daughter's armpit. She let out a cute, surprised yelp as pushed her over onto the other side of the bed. He grinned and started tickling her. Charlie's laughter filled the house.

"S-Stop please, D-Dad! Let me g-gooooo!" Her voice trailed off as her dad started to get more aggressive. He finally let go, watching as his daughter panted and giggled.

After his daughter had collected herself, Henry spoke "Charlie? Can you prepare your breakfast whilst I get changed?"

"Sure thing, Dad"

"Good girl."

Charlie bolted out of the room and down the creaky stairs. Henry stretched his arms and stood up from his king-sized bed. He shuffled to the wardrobe and selected his clothes for today.

Henry strode out his room after changing and walked downstairs. His daughter was sat at the kitchen table, eating her cheerios in silence. Henry sat opposite her, orange juice in hand. "You know that new animatronic I was designing?"

Charlie perked up. "Mari?"

Henry smiled at his daughter's nickname for the Marionette. "Yes, her. I was thinking of debuting her soon. Maybe once the arcade is finalized. What'd you think?"

Charlie nodded her head in excitement and quickly swallowed her cheerios."Yay! She's been my favourite since I've first seen her!"

Henry grinned."It's 'saw' dear, not 'seen'." He corrected. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"I _saw _that, missy!" He laughed, ignoring Charlie's unimpressed gaze.

* * *

"Dad, you should give her an Irish accent. Like us." Mike heard, the voice sounding like it came from just around the corner. Not too soon after a man with greying hair walked around the corner, with a little girl with black hair practically attached to his hip. The man looked at Nate and Sabrina, apologised for being late and unlocked the door, all before turning around to look at Mike. "What's your name, lad?" He asked.

"Michael," The young man responded."I'm here to be the security guard during the day. Nice to meet you..." He reached out his hand.

"Henry Emily, the owner of this place, this is my daughter, Charlie." He accepted the handshake.

Charlie walked past Mike and into the restaurant, ignoring him. Mike looked at her in confusion. What happened to the excitable girl? "Forgive her, she doesn't exactly like... new people.' Henry explained. Mike nodded.

"Let's introduce you to the staff, as they arrive obviously. Although I guess you can meet one of them now." Henry looked at Mike, walked past him and invited him in.

The inside of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was oddly cleaned. They walked into the dining hall and stopped in front of the animatronics. A man was wearing a dark purple version of Mike's uniform, obviously, the night guard, kneeling next to Bonnie's leg. Tinkering with the joint. However, the most intriguing thing about the man was his purple eyes.

"Hey, Willy! Come meet the day guard." The man stood to his full height and dropped down off the stage. He walked to Mike and stopped in front of him.

"Who's this, Henry?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow at the owner before his gaze met Mike's. Mike couldn't tell you why, but this man filled him with unimaginable dread. Something seemed off about him.

"His name is Michael Schmidt," Henry replied. The suspicious man smiled genuinely this time. "Nice name, kid. I have a son called Michael." The man spoke. He reached his hand out for a shake.

"The name's William. William Afton."


	2. Chapter2

-Mike shook the other man's hand and tried to ignore the feeling of unease he was getting. He knew that he didn't trust William.

"Well, kid, I don't want to keep you waiting and I'm sure Henry has more to show you," William smiled, turning around and swiftly climbing on the stage. "Oh yeah, before I forget. Welcome to Freddy's!"

Henry put his heavy hand on Mike's shoulder and directed him further into the building. The security guard saw Charlie holding a plush of an animatronic that he's never seen before, a weird puppet thing with purple tracks coming from its eyes.

"That's an animatronic that we will be debuting soon, we call it the Marionette. Charlie helped design it." Henry spoke with Pride and Mike absently nodded. The older man stopped at the back door, waiting as still as a statue. Before too long a woman with blue hair that reached the small of her back and blue eyes walked through the door, she was wearing a black suit and a white button-up shirt that was definitely too tight for her. She was also wearing black trousers. Her skin was tanned.

"Oh shit, hey new guy," She spoke, her Australian accent was incredibly thick."Call me Chloe." She added offering her hand for a fist bump. Mike accepted it.

"My name's -"

"Mike. I know. We have a group chat. Nate's told everyone about you." Chloe smirked.

"But not William?"

Chloe barked out a laugh and reared her head back."That fuckin' guy? Mate, he's amazing at robotics but he's shit with phones."

Henry seemed... Unsettled. Maybe it was the fact that Chloe was swearing up a storm or something else entirely. However, before Mike could reply, Henry cut in.

"I'm glad that you get along well, but I really need to show Mike where his office is, we open in 5 minutes." Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Alright, see ya around, Mikey!" She winked at him and walked towards the back room. Mike blushed at the nickname. Mike had to admit, he liked Chloe a hell of lot more than he liked William Afton. Bu the time Mike had left his thoughts, Henry was halfway down the west hallway, next to the janitor's closet. Mike darted after him.

Gjngvkig

William had just gotten in his lavender purple car when a notification popped up on his phone. "An accident in the lab... What the fuck?" He muttered to himself. He put the car into reverse and pulled out of the parking lot as the first guests arrived.

The Purple Guy turned the radio on and started listening to _wherever you will go_ by _The Calling. _William had to admit, he was worried about his daughter, Elizabeth, she always got into places where she shouldn't be. It wouldn't worry him if she was in the lab, normally. However this time there was a legitimate danger. There was a prototype animatronic in there, Circus Baby.

Circus Baby was probably the most advanced animatronic he had ever made, and she wasn't even finished yet! Although there were still a few kinks with the ice cream maker stored in her torso. For some reason the claw that it uses to hand out the ice cream malfunctions.

_William Afton sat on his own behind some protective glass, a mannequin stood in front of Circus Baby. The animatronic opened its stomach up and a claw shot out, faster than a bullet. _

_"Holy shit!" William shouted. There was a massive hole in the chest of the mannequin and the claw was still impaling it. The claw didn't close on its way back and it dragged the mannequin into its torso. William heard the mannequin turn into nothing but splinters inside Baby and he dreaded to think what would happen to a human. _

William shivered as he pulled into his driveway. His house was nothing to scoff at. It was a large 2-floor house that contained an even bigger basement. The adult strode to the front door and unlocked it. After stepping inside he was smashed by the overwhelming smell of lavender.

Quickly, William scuffled to the basement stairs at the end of the hallway. The door was closed, but it was unlocked. _Shit_. He thought.

"Elizabeth! Where are you!" He shouted, making sure his voice travelled across the house. The sound of footsteps from the living room came rushing towards him. His son, Michael, poked his head around the door frame.

"She went into the basement, father. I tried to stop her but..."

"Thanks, sport."

William opened the basement entrance and quickly dashed down the stairs. He sprinted through the thin hallway and charged into the door, almost knocking it off of its hinges. He was met with the sight of his daughter stood in front of Baby. On the wrong side of the protective glass. William ran towards the red button located at the end of the room.

Elizabeth nodded her head at whatever Baby had said. The animatronic opened her stomach, revealing a claw. The claw shot forward, Elizabeth flinched and screamed in surprise. She could see the claw travelling in slow-motion it struck her blue overalls and...Stopped?

William sighed in relief when Baby fell backwards and her green eyes dimmed. He let his hand fall off the button and he crumbled to the floor, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He rose to his feet when he heard his daughter crying. William walked to the door and opened it. Elizabeth flinched at the noise.

"What happened to her... She seemed so nice..." The little girl whispered as she stared at the tiled floor. William appeared behind her.

"Do you see why I don't let you down here?" He stated.

Ajdjdjdj

If Mike has to describe his office with one word, it would probably be uncomfortable. The office was small, he could reach both side of the room at the same time. He snorted to himself at the thought of Nate in working in this office. The office chair was lumpy and it creaked every time he swivelled around on it.

Mike watched his tablet like a hawk as families flocked into the pizzeria. Footsteps from his right alerted him to someone approaching. Sabrina walked into the office.

"Where's Nate?" She asked bluntly. Mike held up his finger to tell her to wait as he searched through the cameras. He finally found the bodybuilder on his phone in the janitor closet.

"He's in the janitor closet."

"Alright, thanks." The woman walked past him and headed down the west hall. The man continued to flick through the cameras and stopped on the one for the show stage. Bonnie was playing his guitar, and if Mike hadn't of known better he'd of said he was actually playing it. Freddy looked... Lifeless. Chica seemed to be distracted, which shouldn't be possible for an animatronic. Strange. Before Mike could dwell on it further the phone began to ring.

However, before he could pick up, the phone went to voice mail and Nate's voice came from it. "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to settle you in for your first day. First of all, you _can _leave your office. We at Freddy Fazbear's understand it can be a bit... Cramped in there. But, hey, At least your not stuffed into one of the animatronics... Heh. Another thing, not only is your job to look after the pizzeria, but you also have to keep an eye on everyone else as well. The moment someone walks through those doors they become our responsibility. To help with this, we've given you a walkie talkie that will allow you to communicate with other members of staff."

Mike wondered where his was. He wasn't given one, for some reason.

"_You'll find yours on the desk in front of you. Anyway, good luck." _The phone clicked and ended the voice mail. Mike grabbed his radio from the desk and stood. He clicked it onto his belt and left the room. He walked down the east hallway and looked at all the drawings. He made it to the end of the hallway and stood at the back of the dining area.

Freddy seemed more alive in person. The brown bear was in the middle of singing some cheesy song about pizza with Chica backing him up. Her high pitched voice complemented Freddy's deep voice.

Mike took the moment to remember when he last went to Freddy's. He was 7 years old and the building was definitely smaller. They seemed to have extended the building to add an arcade and they also made Pirate Cove bigger. The curtain was closed so he couldn't see the changes made to the inside but if it was anything like he remembered then kids would love it.

His attention snapped back to the animatronic when they got off the stage.

"What the fuck..." He drawled. Bonnie looked at him and smirked. The purple rabbit was walking straight towards him.

"So, what's your name, security guard?" The rabbit asked, clearly taking pleasure with Mike's shocked expression.

"You c-can walk?" He asked quietly. Bonnie chuckled silently.

"We also talk, we're sort of sentient."

"B-but how? Why isn't this all over the news? Why weren't you doing this when I was a kid!"

"Let's just say William is really good at what he does, yeah?" The animatronic answered, dodging the question about the news. To be perfectly honest, he had no idea either.

"Jesus, Chloe wasn't lying when she said William was good at robotics."

"Glad you have a lot of faith in me, Mikey," An Australian voice from behind him said. Chloe walked passed him and stood next to Bonnie."So, you've met the animatronics then?"

"Only Bonnie." Mike replied.

Chloe smirked. "That's probably the best animatronic to meet first. Chica is a bit _too _fuckin' affectionate and Freddy is just cold to adults. Foxy is just Foxy."

Bonnie patted Mike on the shoulder and walked away.

"I wasn't expecting that when I signed up."


End file.
